Funny In The Future
by Ben 10 Superfan 101
Summary: Just as bunch of one-shots of Kenny, Devlin, and all of their friends making mischief in the future! If you want couplings for these, we'll talk later.
1. Introduction

Kenneth Anthony Tennyson; Parents- Benjamin Tennyson and Julie Yamamoto

Age; 15

Powers; Omnitrix, Possible-Anodyte Powers

Looks; Dark brown hair, bright green eyes, tan, slightly more muscular [Than his father was at his age (Other words looks almost exactly like Ben)].

Lennora Anabella Tennyson; Parents- Benjamin Tennyson and Julie Yamamoto

Age; 15 (Kenny's Fraternal Twin)

Powers; Omnitrix, Possible-Anodyte Powers

Looks; Short black hair, bright green eyes, pale skin, petite body type (Other words looks almost exactly like Julie).

Devlin Elijah Levin; Parents- Kevin Levin and Gwendolyn Tennyson

Age; 15 (Born 3 months after the twins)

Powers; Osmosian, Mind Probe **(A/N; See Skylark Evanson's **_**Warped) **_Mutation

Looks: Shaggy black hair, eyes that change from blue to green, pale skin, muscular as Kenny [Other words looks almost exactly like Kevin (except for the shape of his head)]

Jennifer Rosalie Rosas; Parents- Elaina Rosas and ?

Age; 15 (Born on the same day as the twins)

Powers; Dream-Bending **(A/N; See in my **_**Ben's Experience**_**)**

Looks; Long curly brown hair, bright green eyes, tan skin, petite body type (Other words looks almost exactly like her mother)

Cassandra Athena Anderson; Parents- ? **(A/N; Oh she and her siblings know who their parents are! Just not you! XP)**

Age; 16 ½

Powers; Reality-Bending **(A/N;** **Through her mother's side)**

Looks; Short, straight brown hair with purple streaks, baby blue eyes, tan skin, petite body type.

Shawn Patrick Anderson; Parents- ?

Age; 15 (Born six months after the twins)

Powers; Reality-Bending (He also has really good aim)

Look; Brown hair with two purple streaks, light brown eyes, pale skin, very skinny (There is also a gap between his teeth)

* * *

><p><strong>AN; If you want me to explain Cassie and Shawn's parentage or Jenny's father please take my poll. Bye!**

**~Ellie~**


	2. Kenny's Annoyance

**A/N; Okay first story of the furture! Go easy on me!**

* * *

><p>"Kenny..."<p>

"Hmm?"

"Kenny..."

"Yes?"

"Kenny..."

"WHAT?"

"Hi!"

Kenny glared daggers at his twin sister and turned back to his book in annoyance. His fraternal twin sister is such a pest sometimes, but it was something he had to live with for 3 more long years, before he could officially get away from her. Lenni ran into her brother's lit-up room and jumped on his bed on which he was sitting, causing him to bounce and lose his place in his book.

"Can't you go bother someone else for a change?" Kenny snarled with un mistakable venom, trying to find his place in his book and adjust his bright green T-shirt at the same time and it wasn't working out well for him.

"Nope," Lenni said simply, grinning from ear to ear.

"And why not?" Kenny asked almost afraid of the answer.

"Because I love you big bro! I love you to death!" Lenni answered dramatically, smiling widely.

_Got a funny way of showing it, _Kenny thought as he rolled his eyes and turned back to his book trying so hard not to hear his sister chattering away about some random crap like she always does, completely oblivious to her brother's anger.

"Story of my natural born life," he muttered angrily, trying really hard not to commit the murder of a relative right there in his room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN; Hoped you liked it! Bye!**

**~Ellie~**


	3. Devlin's Rare Anger

**A/N; Okay my second short story! Here goes!**

* * *

><p>Devlin was livid. "Who the HELL took my journal?" he screamed when he entered Jenny's looked up from what they were doing and exchanged worried looks. Devlin rarely ever got angry, but when he did, his temper was something to behold. Last time Kenny was in the hospital for two weeks... and he wasn't even in the argument to begin with!<p>

Cassie gulped. As one of Devlin's girlfriends, she knew she had to cool down his temper fast before it got out of hand... also she wanted to be honest with him so that he wouldn't be too upset.

"Devy, please don't be angry," she said tentatively reaching behind a pillow behind Jenny to pull out a cool grey spiral notebook that matched the color of Devlin's sweater. "We just wanted to see your drawings, songs, and poems that's all." She held out his notebook to him and as he saw it, all the anger he had began disappearing from his pale face

The hard look in his, now, sapphire eyes softened and he looked up at Cassie and smiled. Cassie felt her face go warm. This happened everytime Devlin smiled at her. He strode across the room and sat down next to her.

"You were honest with me Cassie," he said looking deeply into her eyes. "Why would I be mad?"

She smiled. They both slowly began to lean towards each other and were about to kiss when-"

Hey, why don't you two get a room!" Shawn shouted, without thinking. Kenny, Jenny, and Lenni all groaned, Cassie and Devlin glared at Shawn and he whimpered and shrank back into his bean bag chair.

"Nice one, smart one," Kenny muttered under his breath, feeling extremely sorry for him. Shawn couldn't sleep for a week after that, afraid Cassie and Devlin might kill him in his sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN; There you are! You guys could give me ideas in your reviews! That's right I take requests! Well let me know what you think!**

**~Ellie~**


	4. Kenny and the Skittles

**A/N; This is again Skylark's idea not mine! I own nothing except Jenny, Lenni, Cassie, and Shawn. **

* * *

><p>Everything was quiet, which is the way Jenny wanted it in her gothic domain unless she said or acted otherwise. Everyone was doing something to occupy themselves; Cassie was trying to memorize a script for her drama class, Devlin was writing a new song (one of his many hobbies), Shawn was doing math homework, Lenni was brushing up on her Japanese language and as for her, Jenny, she was doing art hoimework<p>

Eveything was going great, except for one thing... Kenny. He's been 'at the store' since they got home from school and this worried her. Since he was Ben Tennyson's son, it kinda made him a target for people who wanted revenge on Ben, so it would make sense why this made her extremely nervous. Everyone was starting to get twitchy and jumpy with worry, even Shawn, who didn't really get along well with Kenny. Then suddenly the door burst open with a loud unexpected CRASH!

Everyone jumped up, powers prepared, ready to attack the person that almost kicked a hole in Jenny's door. Then they all relaxed a bit when they saw who it was- Kenny.

"Hi!" Kenny said, a little over-exuberantly, grinning widely from ear to ear. In his right hand, he had his closed up hover board and in his left hand he had a gigantic bag of Skittles.

"Uh, hi Kenny," Devlin said, uncertainly.

Jenny raised an eyebrow. It was so unlike Kenny to not have a smoothie, despite whatever he was eating, a trait which, if you would believe it, he inherited from his father. "Kenny why do you have Skittles?" she asked, cautiously, raising her eye brows so high that they were in danger of disappearing into her hair.

Devlin and Shawn both turned to Kenny. It was a well known fact that the two had each an extreme sweet tooth. "Share!" they said together, outstretching their right hands.

"TASTE THE FREAKING RAINBOW!" Kenny screamed. He then started chucking handfuls of Skittles at all of them. It wasn't really painful to be pelted by a bunch of small colorful candies, but no one wanted to get hit and be humiliated, so they covered their faces, anyway.

"EAT CRAYONS!" Kenny screamed, running, out the room, for his life. "COLORFUL CRAYOLA CRAAAAAAAAAYYYYYOOOOONS!"

Shawn and Devlin then picked up one Skittle each from the floor and popped them in their mouths. "Now we know what the rainbow tastes like," Devlin stated, joyfully, while Shawn nodded vigorously, a smile in his coffee brown three girls rolled their eyes and massaged their temples and they all knew they wondered the same thing. _How much longer would we have to live with these three idiots?_

After about five minutes, Jenny stood on the top of her desk and said in a clear loud voice, "Okay the next one to give Kenny **ANY** type of sugar is going to _die_, am I making myself clear?"

Everyone looked at her fearfully and nodded their heads. Jenny smirked and sat. _I'm in total control, _she thought, happily.

* * *

><p><strong>AN; Hoped you guys enjoyed it! Bye!**

**~Ellie~**


	5. Why Julie Takes the Kids Shopping

**A/N; Here's one the reasons Julie takes the Kids to the mall... **

* * *

><p>Walking around the Vintage Fair Mall, Ben wondered why he agreed to take these six rambunctious teenagers to the Mall, by himself, in the first place. It's only been 10 minutes and the three girls already wanted to drag the guys off to Victoria's Secret, but Shawn wanted to stay at the iApple store to look at the computers for a 'little' longer, which, as Kenny said, would drive everyone nuts.<p>

Now Kenny and Shawn were arguing about whether they should stay in the store or not, and Ben could tell that Devlin was trying desperately hard to keep the peace between them without losing his temper himself, which end disastrously all on it's own. Ben ran his hand through his hair and turned an ear to listen to the girls' conversation.

"…so I heard the Becky likes Ricky," said Jenny, talking in an excited whisper.

"But Ricky already has Raina!" Cassie exclaimed, not even bothering to keep her voice down.

"I know right? But _I_ heard from Angela…" started Lenni, with a loudness in her voice that she could've only inherited from her mother. Tried of listening to teenage girl gossip, Ben then turned his attention to the boys' raised voices.

"…wanted to see if they got the new soccer ball I've been looking for!" Kenny shouted, pink sparks flashing around his clenched fists.

"You _always _want to go 5 Sporting Goods, Kenny!" Shawn shouted, rolling his eyes and crossing his arms. "Let someone else choose for once!"

"Guys seriously! People are starting to stare!" Devlin said, through gritted teeth. And it was true. With the boys yelling and the girls not troubling to keep their voices down, a small crowd was gathering around them, so Ben knew he had to end this fast.

"ENOUGH!" Ben yelled. Everyone around him jumped about a foot in the air. It also seemed that it had echoed throughout the Mall. "You guys better knock it off right now, or we're going home because you're causing a scene!"

The kids all looked at him for awhile, while he was breathing hard, his beard rippling with every breath. Then they all exchanged looks and Kenny said, "To be fair Dad, you're causing a bigger scene than we are."

Ben opened his mouth and then looked around. His son was right, the whole Mall had stopped to stare at him. It was as though a very bright spotlight was shining on him, and he didn't like it.

"Be right on anything other your grades and homework again Kenny, and I will ground you," Ben grumbled, shoving his hands deep in his pockets. "That wit could only be from your mother, Kenneth Anthony Tennyson," he added after the kids turned away to look at GameStop.

* * *

><p><strong>AN; Got this idead from The Cretin! Thanks alot!**

**~Ellie~**


	6. Boredom

**A/N; Like the title says, I was BORED when I wrote this.**

* * *

><p>"Bored," Devlin said, resting his chin in his open hands.<p>

"Bored," Lenni said, studying her green painted fingernails.

"Bored," Cassie said, curling ringlets in one of her purple streaks in her hair.

"Bored," said Kenny, twirling a soccer ball in his hands.

"Bored," Shawn said, yawning widely.

"Well, if you're all bored," Jenny said, irritably, looking up from her language arts homework and slamming down her pencil. "Why don't you do something constructive?"

"Like what?" Cassie asked, sincerely curious.

"Like- oh, I don't know- homework?" Jenny said, with a hint of mock thought even placing a finger on her chin out of though for the effect

At the word 'homework' everyone started laughing. Even all three boys even rolled on the floor laughing and Cassie began to wheeze while laughing. Jenny raised her eyebrows. _You have _**got**_ to be kidding to me,_ she thought exasperatedly.

"No, seriously, like what?" Shawn said, coming out of his hysterical laughter in gasps. Him saying _that_ earned him a sharp slap on the back of the head from an angry and irritable Jenny.

* * *

><p><strong>AN; Sorry for the shortness but I was drop-dead _bored._**

**~Ellie~**


	7. Jenny and Tylenol

**A/N; This is an idea I got after talking on the phone with my friend Necxi! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Jenny was hanging upside down from her bed, with a huge grin on her pale face. "I'm loopy! I'm loopy!" she sang while swinging to and fro, and when she was done singing her high-pitched song, she giggled and sat down right next to Kenny.<p>

"W-what do you need Jenny?" Kenny asked, sincerely scared for his life.

"POKE HIS FACE!" Jenny screeched happily, repeatedly jabbing her index fingers in Kenny's face.

"OW! Jenny, STOP!" Kenny shrieked, trying to shield his face, with his hands, from her bony fingers.

"What's a 'poke his face'?" Cassie wondered aloud, her finger on her chin in thought. "Doesn't make sense if you ask me."

"Yeah well nobody's asking you, Cassiot," said Shawn, irritably , to his sister, turning back to his math homework. After awhile Jenny got bored with Kenny's face and then sat next to Shawn.

"You have a Fathead, but you're cute anyway," she said, pinching his cheek, THEN KISSING IT. Shawn grew incredibly red at this while everyone else laughed. Kenny even said, "Oh look! It's the color of my Aunt Gwendolyn's hair!"

"Shut up, Kenny," muttered Shawn, still undeniably red. Jenny grinned and did an acrobat leap from the bed that Shawn was sitting on to the ceiling fan. Once she grabbed hold of one of the blades while it was spinning, she clung to it and began to spin herself.

"WHEEEEEEeeeeeEEEEEEE!" she shrieked, as the fan swung her around and around, trembling under the pressure of her weight.

"Okay, no more Tylenol for jenny when she has a headache," said Shawn, still red in the face from Jenny kissing him, running his hand through his hair. "Agreed?"

"Agreed," everybody else stated firmly, as Jenny was thrown against the wall and was knocked unconscious for several hours.

* * *

><p><strong>AN; Hoped you likey! Huggs and cuddles!**

**~Ellie~ **

**P.S. I'm HYPER!**


	8. Jenny's Conniption

**A/N; Okay so just a quiet day in Shawn's room, right? Wrong! Read and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer; I do not own Devlin or Kenny.**

* * *

><p>"Bouncy! Bouncy! Bouncy!" Cassie squealed as she jumped up and down on Shawn's bed. She didn't realize that her brother was glaring daggers at her from his position from the floor. Devlin's, now, green eyes were following Cassie's bouncing movements with an amused expression, a smile crossing his thin lips. Jenny and Lenni laughed along with their best friend, and after awhile joined her. Soon all three girls were bouncing laughing uncontrollably, until….<p>

"Hey Shawn, is that a bra under your pillow?" Kenny asked, pointing to a black object underneath Shawn's dark blue pillow case. All three girls stopped to stare at the place where Kenny was pointing at. Shawn turned a brilliant shade of scarlet.

"NO IT ISN'T!" he screeched, trying to snatch it out from underneath his pillow, but Jenny beat him to it. She took a quick glance at the tag and raised her eyebrow at Shawn, who gulped.

"Shawn," she said, in a deadly voice. "This is _MY_ bra under your pillow! Wanna know how I know?"

Shawn swallowed. "P-pray tell, babe," he said giving her a uneasy smile. She bristled angrily, a dangerous look on her eye.

"It says '36 D', you unbelievable ass!" she shrieked. "What do have to say for yourself now?"

Shawn was shaking with fear now. He loved his girlfriend but she was scaring looking when she was mad. He figured he was in the doghouse already so what more could happen?

"Uhm I'm your boyfriend so I have a right?" he said uncertainly. Jenny's face was completely contorted with rage and the other four groaned. Will this kid _ever _learn? It was then that jenny used the super-ultimate-pissed-off-girlfriend move on him.

**SLAP!**- Shawn flew across the room and crashed into the wall, knocking him unconscious. The other four looked from Shawn unconcious on the floor to Jenny in her conniption state and they all silently agreed to never piss off Jenny again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN; Boys this could happen to you! NEVER piss off you girl! You have been warned! Please review!**

**~Ellie~**


	9. Lenni's Camera

**A/N; Hey guess guys? I'M STILL ALIVE! *gets hit by several flying objects* Ow! You guys are mean to me! T_T**

**Disclaimer; I own nothing except Lenni. *dodges flying TV* Why would you people throw a TV!**

* * *

><p>Lenni felt extremely weird about doing this. As she stood outside her brother's cracked door, she wondered whether or not it was to film her twin brother during one his private moments, especially when he was singing Jesse McCartney's <em>Bleeding Love <em>on the top of his voice_._

Kenny usually hated to sing, even thought he had such a good voice. The only time he sings to where everybody could here him is when he was in the shower, and even then he gets so embarrassed about his singing. Since he won't be himself in front of his friends and family, he steals private moments in his room, where he can sing and play classical guitar all he wants. Now everybody knows about his so called 'private' moments, but no one does anything about it… until today that is.

On a dare from Shawn, Lenni had to videotape Kenny singing any song that he chooses on his, Kenny's, laptop. Today just happened to be _Bleeding Love. _Now standing outside of her brother's cracked door, because he forgot to close it, with the camcorder clutched in her hands, she wanted to do the right thing, but she didn't want to back down from the dare… mainly because Shawn had also promised her 20 bucks if she could do it without Kenny catching her.

Lost in her thoughts, she didn't hear her mother's footsteps coming up the stairs. Once Julie had reached the top step, she saw her daughter with her head bent over the camcorder and a confused expression on her face outside of her brother's bedroom door. Judging by how Lennora's were arched, Julie knew that her daughter was up to no good.

"Lennora Anabella Tennyson," Julie said in her best mother's voice, putting her hands on her hips. Her daughter jumped, nearly dropping her camcorder in the process. Clutching it firmly in her hands, she turned to face her mother with a shameful look spreading across her face.

"Hey Mom," she said, sheepishly, "What's up?"

Julie raised her eyebrow. "Just what do you think you're doing with that camcorder, young lady?"

Lenni looked down at her feet with the camcorder behind her back. "Trying to capture one of Kenny's precious on video?" she supplied, innocently.

Julie was about to speak but stopped and smiled. "I might've loved that sweetie,' she said, still smiling. "But you're brother, who's standing right behind you, wouldn't have."

Lenni gulped and turned slowly around to face her. Kenny's face was alive with malice and his green eyes flashed angrily, his hands on a aluminum baseball bat.

The last Lenni said before she started running for her life from her twin was; "Well I guess I'm not getting the twenty bucks."

* * *

><p><strong>AN; Oh those two! XD Please review guys! *flying rock hits her in the forehead* Ow! Will you all please stop hitting me?**

**~Ellie~**


	10. Kenny's Revenge

**A/N; Time for VENGENCE! XDDD**

* * *

><p>Lennora was dancing with all of her passion that lay in her heart, her hips moving smoothly to the rhythm of the song of <em>California Gurls. <em>Her mind and soul were into her steps as she moved, full of life, to her favorite, old school song. Lenni was good at a fair few things, but the three things that she really prided herself on was her favorite, her acting, and her dancing. And _really_ got into it when it came to her dancing.

Her body must move accordingly to the rhythm of each song, her feet must never trip over each other, and she always had to listen to the beat of the song to know when to change her dancing technique in a split second. She didn't need any encouragement, because, in only a couple seconds, she can go from Janet Jackson to Beyonce!

She thought that nobody could touch her when she's like this. Except maybe… they can catch her on video, like her brother was doing right now, without her knowing. Yes Kenneth Anthony Tennyson was behind a high tech computer screen is his room watching her dance her life away, while the spy cameras he had set up earlier, recorded her every move. An evil grin spread across his face.

"Keep dancing *nee-chan," he said, evilly, "but till your boyfriend Tolann sees this! Ha ha, revenge for my private moment!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN; I know it's short but I'm running out of ideas here! HELP ME! Review! Oh and if you Tolann to show up later, just tell me!**

***Nee-chan is Kenny's nickname for Lenni.**

**~Ellie~**


	11. Devlin's New Car

**A/N; Here we go! Sorry I didnt put this up sooner!**

* * *

><p>Cassie's POV;<p>

"Oh COME ON!" I turned my head at the yell, startled by its suddenness in the quiet of a Saturday morning. It was familiar to me and sounded like it was coming from the garage, which was lucky for a curious girl like me, because the Levin family living room was close to the garage (weird right?). I got up from the L-shaped couch, strode over to the garage door, and opened it.

Just like I suspected, there was a hovercar there, a Chrysler hover car to be exact and a very old one. The hood was up and my boyfriend, Devlin Levin, was standing there staring at the gasless engine with his arms crossed and a frown on his pale face. His face was covered in grease, as were his clothes and his long hair was pulled back into a ponytail, probably to keep it out of his face while he was working. He hated being distracted by his hair while doing something. I swallowed hard, walked fast towards him, and tapped him on the shoulder.

He whipped around quickly his cerulean eyes wide with surprise that someone else was with him in this, otherwise, empty garage. Like he usually does, he gaze softened a bit when he saw me but he still wore his frown.

"What's wrong Devy-kun?" I asked, hugging his arm and making blue eyes wider. The corners of his mouth twitched upward a minute at me, but quickly disappeared.

"I can't get this stupid thing to work!" he exclaimed, kicking the hovercar so hard that it left a dent. He was frustrated and, again, I knew I had to end this quickly.

"Well why don't you ask your dad, your brother, or your sister to help you?" I asked, shrugging my shoulders. I didn't know much about cars, but I knew that the two older Levin children and their father did.

Devlin raised an eyebrow at me and said, "Okay one; I don't ask my father for anything if I can help it and especially this because he's the one that I have to fix it-"

"Why?" I asked, interrupting him. My curiosity always gets the better of me, its in my genes.

Devlin rolled his eyes and responded, "My dad said that if I ever wanted a car for my sixteenth birthday, I'd have to fix this one. What a cheapskate, he probably knew I wouldn't be able to fix something this broken!" He kick the car again in his agitation.

"What about Penny or Adrian?" I said, shrugging my shoulders. Devlin gave me a look that plainly said 'Are you serious?'.

"I would never ask Penny for help okay? I don't want help from my sister," he said crossing his arms, trying to look all macho, "As for Adrian, I would ask him, if he wasn't at soccer practice with Kenny and your dear older brother Troy."

I rolled my eyes at the thought of my older brother, but the I had a thought. "How 'bout this Dev," I said, "Why not wait for Adrian to come home and will your waiting, you can watch a movie with me!"

He raised an eyebrow at me but smiled his sweet smile all the same. My heart began to melt at the sight of it. Then he said, "If I say 'no' you're not gonna stop bugging me 'til I do, aren't you?"

I lunged forward and hugged his muscular forearm hidden beneath his sweater. "You know me so well Honey Bunny!" I squealed. He frowned at his nickname but quickly began to grin evilly.

"Of course I know my Pretty Princess!" he said, holding my chin in between his forefinger and thumb. I frowned at my own pet name, moved his hand, away from my face and said, "Touché."

He smiled happily, snaked his arms around my shoulders, and led back into the house and into the living room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN; You guys can decide what happens next! ;D Review please!**

**~Ellie~**


End file.
